My Bloody Threat
by rei's angel
Summary: [chapter 12 only uploaded]Matt is a Sgt for the L.A.P.D. and is very concerned for his girlfriend after murders have been committed on females only. So trying to keep her safe, she is takenhostage


My Bloody Threat Chapter 1 

She sat up in bed, staring blankly ahead of her. Sweating from every inch of her body, she looked around in the darkness, like she was expecting something to come out in any direction and take her away. She felt cold and numb all over; she shivered. She looked over to her window; something loomed in the darkness outside. She grabbed the gun she had from her dresser and walked over to see what it was, expecting something to jump out at her, she held the gun up and pulled open the curtains. She took a sigh of relief, only a tree branch. She smiled, amused in a way, she turned around and something impaled into her body, she crippled and fell to the ground.

ãã

The sun was streaming in through the window, down on her face, slowly waking her up. What a beautiful Saturday morning, Marilyn Beale thought to herself. She got dressed and went downstairs to get her some breakfast. Humming a light and happy tune, she finished up her breakfast and headed out the front door. She got into her Mercedes Benz and pulled out of the driveway and went to work.

While sitting in the usual morning traffic, she couldn't help but to hear the news. The reporter was saying "…and in Owen Sound last night, a young woman was killed in her urban home… she was impaled with a sharp object, "a knife would be our last guess as the murder weapon, the hole is larger than that of a knife… if you know anything about this, the Owen Sound police force would like you to contact them…" Shaking her head in disbelief, she murmured, "In her own home. What a shame, in a small town like that too!" she continued to shake her head.

"Good morning Ms Beale, how are you this morning?"

"Fine thank-you, Mrs. Daemon. And you?"

"Very well, what a nice day I might add."

Ms Beale nodded her head and walked into her office. Pulled back the curtains, and opened the window, a marvelous breeze came in, smelling the cool autumn air, she went down to work. She was having a hard time concentrating on the case today. Trying to read the notes she had taken while in court, she had to find someway of convicting the opponent. But today, she guessed, wasn't her day. The day seemed to go by very slowly. She couldn't get her mind off of the murder that happened last night. She kept going from her case to the murder and back again. Everything was so confusing.

That night after work, she walked into her house and walked straight up to her room, maybe all I need is a good nights sleep, she thought. She crept into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

Running through her house, she kept running into things. She knew the house very well, but it still seemed so foreign. She didn't know what she was running from. She kept looking back, as though she was expecting something evil there. She felt an evil presence in the room. Falling over books, coffee tables, sofas and more she couldn't find her way out.

Then she heard a door slam in front of her. "Who-who's there?" she yelled, trying to hold her voice steady. "Answer me, WHO'S THERE?" then some_thing _came at her. She couldn't tell what it was. Screaming for help in a lonely place, seemed so weird, but so satisfying at the same time. Then she blacked out.

She sat up in bed, sighing, it was only a dream. She paused, hardly breathing; she felt the presence in her bedroom, the same one as she felt in the dream, evil and harsh. She tried to hold back tears of fear; it didn't work, crying softly to herself, she walked over to the light. While turning it on, she fell to the ground, the walls seemed to close in and she felt as though she was suffocating. She tried screaming for help. Then a large, pointy object flew down at her and decapitated her. She lied there, headless and useless. She could have saved herself, by not waking up…

Chapter 2 

"She was only 25, her life was only beginning. She had so much to look forward to."

"Yeah, this is just never going to end is it Sir?"

"I can only hope that it will."

"Sgt. Keithley, Sir, we found this," he held up a thin wire covered in red.

"Test it for blood and prints."

"Alright"

He leaned down over top of the body, looking for any signs of struggle, "Poor bitch" he said sympathetically. He felt sorry for the girl; she wasn't much younger than himself.

"We found her head in the basement, on top of the dryer, where so you think she was killed, Sir?"

"I think right here, who would drag a body upstairs and clean the track while coming up to the bedroom? Wouldn't a psycho want us to find the body where he decapitated it?"

The answer was a shrug, and then he walked off. He looked into her eyes, so innocent and young, but where the hell did she go wrong? Thinking of his girlfriend, who was 25 as well, this could happen to her too, he thought. He was worried of her so much. He tried not to think of the awful stuff that could happen to her, she lived alone too, just like these victims from this case and the other case. He was going to ask her to move in with him until this had all blown over and that they had captured the villain who had done this.

That night in the office, he called her cell but got the machine, he left a message and then he went out for a drink to think this over. He was thinking about other girls the man could go after; and what were the similarities that the two victims had, he was so sure that the two cases were related somehow, but how?

In the middle of his thoughts, he got a call on his phone, "Hey baby, it's me, what's up, you told me to call you immediately, is everything okay?"

"Kassie, you've heard about the murders happening lately, right? Well they happened to women living alone, and I want to know if until the man gets caught, do you want to know if you want to move in with me? Maybe we could stay like this forever?"

She had a big smile on her face; she didn't even have to think about it, "Yes! I would love to!" She couldn't believe that she was moving in with the man she loved, the man she wanted to marry. She was hoping that the next step would come soon, very soon, the proposal.

Matt on the other hand, couldn't believe what he had done, he loved Kassie and all, but he wasn't ready to move on. He wanted to marry her, but he wanted to wait, his job was always getting in the way. He just didn't have the time or the money to marry right now.

The next day, Kassie had moved in and put her house up for sale. She had already had lots of agreements for it; well why not? Matt thought; it's a beautiful house with a wonderful yard. The house was a light yellow colour with white doors. The yard had perfectly mowed grass and a white picket fence. The inside was gorgeous, light purple carpet, white walls with paintings on them. The bedrooms were intact; everything seemed to be out of a magazine. Then his house, which was townhouse, the house looked decent and it was and average type of house, not really the one everyone dreams of, but it was better than nothing.

He promised to keep her safe, no matter what; he knew he had to.

It felt weird waking up with another human being in the house with him, making his breakfast, making a fresh pot of coffee.

"I'm going to work now Kassie! Love you Hun!" then he walked out the front door.

"Oh how great it feels to be with Matt, yes it does!" She said, confident in what would happen next.

While at the store, she saw a man staring at her; he never took his eyes off her. She started to blush; she turned to walk away. Then when she got to the parking lot, some one grabbed her and took her away. All that was there were her black Mazda and her groceries. No one had noticed that she was gone.

"What do you mean she's not there, Sir? Do you want me to put out a search party right away?"

"Not right away, but can you patrol to keep an eye out to look for her car, bike or anything that looks like she was there?"

"Sure, what does her car look like? And can you tell me her license plate number? What does her bike look like?"

"Her car is a black 2002 Mazda, license 287 K9K. Her bike is red. And Gabon?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Thanks a lot"

"Not a problem."

He stood in the house pacing for hours, then he got a call.

"Hello,"

"H-hi M-matt? It's m-me," she sounded near tears. "What's up?"

"I'm scared as hell, where in God's name are you? Are you okay? Come home, please"

"Right now I'm at my mother's, I'm okay, sorry I haven't called, but she's sick and I've been here the whole day. I thought you saw the note I left on the counter. I'm sorry for scaring you, I really am."

He sighed in relief, "Just as long as you're okay, no, I didn't see the note, oh well, the wind must have caught it and blew it under the fridge."

"Yeah, it must've."


End file.
